


What Beauty To Behold

by katmarajade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Scars, pre-pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marietta is cursed by Hermione's parchment, Cho has to convince her what true beauty is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Beauty To Behold

**Author's Note:**

> There is a fair bit of what seems to be Hermione bashing in this and a touch of Harry bashing as well. This is not meant as true character bashing and I certainly don't hate either character, but I think it's extremely in character for these two given their age and situation and important to the story.

Cho took a fortifying breath before opening the door to the sixth year girls' dormitory. Marietta was right where Cho had left her, hiding under the thick navy duvet and sobbing quietly. A hiccough and sniff indicated that Marietta had heard her enter, and Cho walked over to the bed slowly, sitting down on the edge.

"Did you find out how to fix it?" Marietta asked anxiously, her voice muffled underneath the blankets.

Cho paused before admitting, "No, I'm sorry. I tried to talk to Harry but he was a real tosser. Wouldn't listen to a word of reason. And that Granger girl, well, you know how vicious she is. She did try to steal Harry away from me earlier this year and now this …"

Marietta began sobbing even harder and Cho wrung her hands.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey or Professor Flitwick will have something figured out soon and you'll be right as rain. Please don't cry. I should never have made you come with me. Those Gryffindors are too volatile and dangerous. I thought at least Granger would have a better head on her shoulders. Who needs them anyway? We weren't learning much that wasn't covered in the basic texts anyway. And just think, we'll have our evenings free again. Thank goodness. A little girl time is just what we need. Good riddance to bad company, I say. Now we've got time to focus on our studies and other more important things." Cho tried to keep her voice sounding cheerful.

Marietta's crying continued and Cho patted the covers where she thought Marietta's shoulder would be.

"Come on, Marietta. It's going to be okay."

"Okay?" came Marietta's indignant voice. "Okay? I'm hideous! Look at me!" She threw back the duvet and Cho forced herself not to wince visibly at the sight of Marietta's pretty face covered in disgusting pustules. Cho mentally cursed Hermione Granger for being so cruel.

"I think you're beautiful," Cho said firmly.

"You're just saying that because I'm your best friend."

"Well, spots or not, you're still a sight better than that horrid, bushy-haired Granger," Cho insisted.

That earned a weak smile from Marietta. "She is awful. How could someone be so mean?"

"I don't know. She's too vindictive, that one. There's a good reason she wasn't sorted into our house. She might be smart, but we're much cleverer, because we know how to listen and adapt. She's so convinced she's the smartest swot ever to grace these halls that she can't see the truth right in front of her eyes. Plus, she's ugly and clearly jealous that her precious Harry thought we were prettier." Cho sniffed haughtily and Marietta gave her a watery smile.

"You really think I'm prettier than Granger?"

"Loads!" Cho said loyally. "You've got much better hair—it's all soft and shiny."

Reaching over, Cho ran her hand gently through Marietta's strawberry blond curls. Marietta leaned into the touch, so Cho continued, lightly scratching at Marietta's scalp and pulling her fingers through the long, glossy strands.

"You've got prettier eyes and a nicer smile and better teeth …" Cho's list continued. "You're much fitter and have better skin and better taste in clothes."

Marietta appeared ever so slightly mollified, which inspired Cho to keep at it, listing every one of Marietta's numerous attributes.

"You really think so?" Marietta asked, the shaky dam of insecurities obvious beneath her words.

"Yes," Cho said, leaving no room for doubt. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I know."

She leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around Marietta. When she felt Marietta sigh into the embrace, she held on even tighter. Putting her face very close to Marietta's, Cho placed a lingering kiss on each of Marietta's affected cheeks before pressing their foreheads together and looking into her eyes.

"You're beautiful. No matter what. And you're stuck with me, but you're in luck, because I think our calendars have just become much more open.

Marietta's brilliant answering smile left Cho feeling just a touch breathless. 


End file.
